Gym Is Hell
by DrivenToGreatness
Summary: a gym class first trimester can be a total pain...especially when it means people all over the school start dying
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The sweltering hot gym was filled with the curses and condemning shrieks of the students, as they were forced to play the worst game in the world. Badminton. Safely hidden behind my sweatshirt and denim jeans, I sat out of the way of the flying birdies and swinging rackets. The teacher glared at me from his perch on top of the bleachers, but I didn't care. I really didn't feel like dying today.

All of a sudden a scream penetrated the air, silence filled the room. Everyone turned to look at my friend Kylie, who was sitting on the floor holding her head, and Jim, who was smiling and giggling. Jim had Down syndrome and even though we were all nice to him, sometimes he got violent. A streak of blue caught my eye. I turned to see my friend Jordan, in her bright blue shirt and white cotton shorts, running at me. Her dark blond hair in its usual ponytail whipped all around, her face lit up to the point that it almost glowed. I knew that look; she had something important to say.

"You see? Did you see that??" she cried halting in front of me, "he tried to kill her!"

I rolled my eyes, "no he didn't, he just accidentally hit her over the head with his racket."

"But didn't you see it? Don't tell me you didn't see it!"

"See what?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, and knelt down to whisper in my ear, "there was a knife in his racket!"

"A knife?" I asked incredulously.

"SHHH!!" she exclaimed, slapping her hand over my mouth, "not so loud! It came out of the racket, and just nearly missed her! You must have looked up just as he put it back away."

"Jordy, I highly doubt-"

"Hey guys," Kylie said walking up, "that really hurt."

"I'm sure," I answered sympathetically, "where did he hit you?"

"Right here," she said putting her hand on her head.

When she pulled it back it was covered in…. Blood.

Both of us let out screams, everyone rushed to see what was wrong.

"Come with me to the office," the teacher said seeing the problem, "we need to get you to the hospital."

I looked over at Jordan, who was also turning to look at me. Her eyes were gleaming, her smile wide. It was a look that said I Told You So.

"What'd I tell you!" she said gleefully as the rest of the class went back to their games, "I guess he didn't miss after all."

"Jordan, it was probably just that the racket had a piece of plastic hanging off of it. These school rackets are ancient."

"But he doesn't use a school racket remember! He brings his own that's 'specially designed for someone like him'."

Oh great, air quotes. Before I could think of a good argument, the teacher came back. The way he walked in- shoulders hunched, eyes wide and pulling at his hair- you would think that Kylie had been murdered.

"It's time to get dressed," he said in a quiet voice.

We all walked slowly into the locker rooms.

"I can't believe that Jim just did that," my friend Hannah said, running her hands through her sleek, dark brown hair.

"I can," Jordan muttered with a snort. I silenced her with a light slap on the arm.

But Hannah hadn't heard her, and just kept on talking, "I mean I know he has Down syndrome, but it seems like he should have a little more self-control, right?"

"Exactly," Jordan said in a cheery voice.

This time Hannah did hear her. She stared quizzically at Jordan, her brows pulled together crinkling her nose and eyes. Seeing her confusion Jordan just smiled sweetly and walked back out to the gym.

"What's the matter with Jordan?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing really," I replied rolling my eyes, "she's just suffering with I-have-to-be-right-itis."

I could tell she was still puzzled, but she let the subject drop. Grabbing my bag I walked over to glance at my reflection in the misty locker room mirror. Starring back at me was a girl with skin only a shade darker than snow. Her green eyes, surrounded by black eyeliner, sparkled in the bright florescent light. Her cheeks flushed from the heated gym, and white teeth unsurprisingly biting her lower lip. And of course, the characteristic flaming mass of red curls that sat untamable upon her head. I looked away a sigh escaping from my mouth, and walked out into the gym.

The class was separated into its usual groups. Except for one loner, Jim. Looking over towards him, my eyes locked with his. He was staring daggers in my direction. I tried to look away, but his hold was too strong. Finally he let me go a small smile hovering on his lips. Before I could break out of my terrified trance the bell rang, but not even its shrill ear-splitting tone could bring me back.

I stumbled to my next class in a daze.

"Wait a minute," Jordan said frowning, "how am I still wrong?"

We were now sitting in the back of our English classroom, away from the rest of the other students.

"Because I say you are," I answered exasperated.

"But… But… He gave you the _death glare_!"

"Oh he did not!" I denied unconvincingly.

"You know what I think."

"What?" I asked warily.

"You suck at lying."

I was about to object but the teacher walked in, making us sit in our seats. Today's lecture was on homonyms, a particularly easy topic that I already knew all about, so I began doodling in the margins of my empty note page. But when the random lines turned into a pair of glaring eyes, I stopped. The rest of class dragged on and on. I couldn't quit glancing at the horrifying doodle, and eventually I just threw my notebook back into my bag. This made my teacher glare at me, but it looked like a smile compared to the doodle so I didn't mind.

Finally, to my immense relief the bell rang. Now I could go to lunch! A little time with my friends Chad and Jacob would defiantly take my mind off things. But first I had to make it to the lunchroom.

"Hey Jess!" my friend Abby called, flailing her arms.

"Hey," I replied half-heartedly, still walking towards the cafeteria.

"Wait a second," she jerked my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I was just wondering if I could work with you on the grammar project in English."

This took me off guard, "oh, um, I'm kind of already working with Jordan."

"Oh," she replied all animation leaving her, "ok."

I sighed with relief as I watched her disappear into the crowded hallway. I felt bad, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Hopefully I could catch up with Jordan before she did. But for now I had some distracting that needed to be done, and the guys for the job to find.

Walking into the packed lunchroom, I threaded my way not so gracefully to my table. This was the only part I hated about lunch; I couldn't seem to walk two steps without bumping into someone or tripping over a bag. It was like a war zone with me the only cadet on my side. Finally, I made it to the table. Everyone else was already there, but the seat in between Chad and Jacob was open. I sighed another sigh of relief, I seemed to be doing that a lot today, even though it didn't surprise me. I always sat there. There was like this unspoken rule at our table that Jacob sat next to Kait his girlfriend, I sat next to him, Chad sat next to me, and my best friend Becky sat across from me. Other than that the rule allowed the rest of our friends to sit anywhere they wanted. It was kind of amazing that even though the rule was unspoken everyone followed it.

"Hey!" Chad greeted me cheerfully, his huge boyish grin on his face.

"Hi," I replied smiling despite my horrible morning.

Chad could do that to you, one of his smiles and you were suddenly happy. He was kind of like one of those big stars that last for billions of years and never dies out, even when the stars around it do.

"How are you?"

Another good thing about Chad, he was a guy you could rant to. I started explaining to him the horrifying morning I had had, making sure to leave out the discussion between me and Jordan in gym. It was a not so unspoken rule that we had to keep it a secret; or as Jordan puts it 'what's said in the locker room, stays in the locker room!' But even without that little detail I had a pretty bad story. Which at its end got me a comforting hug from Chad, and a joking jibe from Jacob telling us to get a room.

"What's for lunch?" I asked Becky ignoring Jacob.

"Nothing really just grilled cheese and some cupcakes," she replied passing me half her sandwich.

"Thanks Beck. How much in debt does that leave me?"

"Well, you took me out to dinner Saturday which cleared half of what you already had. So, I would say only a couple thousand."

"Oh, is that all," I said smirking.

I was the worst at remembering to bring lunch money, so when I did run out I shared Becky's lunch with her. She then kept track of how much food money I owed her; not that she actually made me pay. It was a tradition that had been going on since we'd met in kindergarten, and it didn't look like it was ever going to die.

"What are you going to do when collage rolls around, and you don't have Becky there to feed you anymore?" Chad asked.

We both stared at him incomprehensively. We'd always planned on going to the same collage. We'd even decided to fill out applications together so that we would be able to do all the same ones. We'd be accepted to the same collage, or we just wouldn't go. But before we could explain this to him the bell for third period rang. Becky and Jacob said their goodbyes and rushed off towards the library, while Chad and I made our way to the stairs.

Reaching the second floor I waved goodbye to him at the door to his class, and started off towards my favorite class of the day; Drama. But no sooner had I walked through Mrs. Polasek's door my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I hurried to take a seat in the back of the room and opened my phone under the table. It was from Chad.

wat r u doing this weekend?

I looked up cautiously, but the teacher wasn't here yet. So I decided now was as good a time as any to reply.

nothing that i kno of

Suddenly someone slapped the desk in front of me making me jump. But when I looked up no one was there, just a small sheet of paper lay innocently on the oak surface. I picked it up, and cautiously flipped it over.

I'm pretty sure you're busy this weekend. Tell Chad I'm very sorry.

Heat flooded my face as I whipped around to see who the culprit was. None of my classmates were close enough to even see my phone was out, much less to read what it said. I was about to ask the closest person, Becky's boyfriend Andrew, if he'd seen who had written me the note when my phone buzzed again.

u want to hang out then? my brothers out of town so the house will b empty and ill need some1 to talk to

The note had scared me. Bad. So I decided to go against what it said. I really wasn't doing anything this weekend, my parents were going out of town on business so I'd be just as alone and bored as him.

sure that sounds fun! c ya then

As I was putting my phone away Mrs. Polasek walked in, carrying a box of stage props in her arms. But I knew that not even acting would be able to hold my attention today.

Chapter 2

Mrs. Polasek ended up having some Shakespeare up her sleeve, which lifted my spirits greatly. I loved everything to do with the famous tone-less bard. She explained to us that she wanted us to really express ourselves today, so she had come up with a little activity that would do just that. We were to be split into partnerships and each group would get a part from Romeo and Juliet. We would then have all hour to rehearse that scene. Tomorrow we would all go to the auditorium and each group would present the scene they had been given.

"Think of it as a contest," she said when some of the class, the guys mostly, started groaning.

"Actually think of it like a game show! With all of you as the contestants and I as the judge. At the end of our little contest I will award the most creative group a…" She trailed off thinking of a prize that would satisfy everyone. "Ten homework passes for English. Yes that's it! I will award you the ability to slack off in my English class!"

That certainly perked everyone up!

"Now, partner time!" she said pulling out a piece of paper from her desk.

Silent looks of longing were exchanged around the room as friends realized they weren't to be together. But no one made any outward sign, they didn't want things any worse than was necessary. She began reading the list and for the most part people got who they wanted. I waited and waited but she never called my name, even when everyone else was called I had yet to be named. My ears grew warm as people turned to look at me curiously. Mrs. Polasek turned to me as well a warm smile on her face.

"Not to worry Jessica, I haven't forgotten you. You will be paired with our new student."

New student? A murmur rippled throughout the classroom, as people looked around for the so far invisible new kid. Then the door flew open and in walked the scariest person I had ever seen. He was dressed from head to toe in black; plain black tee, black jeans, and black converse. He wore a strange looking wristband around his arm that was neon green, and covered in sharp spikes that glittered in the light. His brown eyes seemed to bore into every single one of our soles as he glanced around the classroom. I was a little warmed to him though, due to the fact that on his head was bright red hair set in a casual disarray. I had never _ever_ before in my life met someone else with my color hair!

"Class," Mrs. Polasek said. "I'd like you all to meet Bryce Kiszel."

Mumbled greetings were said throughout the class. He waved his hand in a silent hello, and then unconsciously rubbed his back as if he was looking for something that wasn't there. It was really weird; I cast a look back at Andrew who just shrugged.

"Bryce, is there something you'd like to say to the class?" Mrs. Polasek prompted.

"Oh, um, hello. It is quite a pleasure to meet you all," he said in a flawless British accent.

That defiantly warmed me to him; I guess it wouldn't be all bad to have the new guy as a partner.

"Alright! Well why don't we sit you back here by your new partner. Bryce Kiszel, Jessica Bigelow. Jess, Bryce." She said, walking off and starting to pass out parts.

"Hello, Jessica," he said smiling. "Lovely name, oh and might I say you have the most intriguing color hair."

That made me laugh, "Thanks, yours is pretty nice too. So, have you ever acted before?"

"Never. Though I'm not really the shy type, so I am positive I'll catch on."

"Sure you will! It's really easy, and as long as you don't faint or something when you're in front of people you'll do great."

"Well, I've never fainted before. So, I guess I'm set!"

"Okay guys," Mrs. Polasek said coming to our table. "Do you think you can handle the balcony scene?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly. "Sounds like a lot of fun! Right partner?"

"Um, yes it sounds very interesting. I am sure we can handle it."

"Great! Alright, so here's the script. It's kind of a lot so you might want to get together after school. But don't get too overwhelmed, you're allowed to have the scripts on stage. Good luck!" And with that she moved on to the next group.

I picked up the packets she had laid on our desk and gave him his. We started to practice, and he was actually really good. He really got into his character, exploring the emotional depths of the literature and making sure to express not just the top emotion but the undertones as well. Our first run through was a little rough, due to the strange language, but the second was better and the third even better. We were just about to move onto a fourth run-through when the bell rang, its shrill nasally tone making me jump. I whipped my head around to stare at the clock, and sure enough it was noon.

"Wow," I said turning away from the clock. "That went by fast."

"Well, it is a very common conception that time does in fact fly when one is having fun," he replied.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Well, then I guess I'll see you around partner."

"Yes, of course. Goodbye Jessica."

I gathered my things and walked out into the crowded hallways. I stopped in front of the door to Chad's class, which hadn't been let out yet, so that we could walk to band together. Next thing I knew I felt a light touch to the pocket of my sweatshirt; I looked down to find a small piece of paper sticking out of it. I pulled it out and unfolded it, revealing it to be yet another note. It said:

You didn't listen to me Jessica. I gave you simple instructions to tell Chad you were busy this weekend. But no, you're going to make this more difficult than it needs to be. Well, oh well, we all make our mistakes in life. I'll see you this weekend. J

An unwelcome chill descended down my spine, lodging itself in the pit of my stomach like a huge block of ice. Why was this happening to me? Who was J? What was so important about this weekend? And why did he, whoever he was, have to keep scaring me? I could feel a full-scale panic attack bubbling to the surface, and I began to gasp. But before it could engulf me Chad walked out of his class. He kind of looked at me funny then looked up at something beside me. I looked in the direction of his gaze and found that Bryce was standing beside me. I wondered how long he had been standing there, I hadn't even noticed him. With his identity known he glanced down at my hand still gripping the note in my pocket, and walked away.

"Who was that?" Chad asked, his eyebrows crinkling together in confusion.

"That's Bryce, he's a new kid in my grade," I replied, following the blaze of Bryce's hair through the crowded hallways.

"Well, what's his problem?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, tearing my gaze away to stare up into Chad's face.

"The way he was looking at you just now. It was like he was reading your mind or something, he was so intent. I don't know, it was just weird."

I whipped my head back around, but by that time Bryce was out of sight.

"I think we should go, unless you want detention for being tardy," Chad said, gesturing down the hall in the opposite direction Bryce had gone.

I followed behind him, I didn't know if he had kept talking or not I was too immersed in my own thoughts. When we reached the band room I was attacked by several of my friends. Apparently, my partnership with Bryce had already started working its way through the school. Millions upon millions of questions were shot my way, it was like Bryce was a celeb and I was his close personal friend. They couldn't get to him, so I was the next best thing. Inside the ever-growing circle of people I felt like I was suffering. Just when I thought I would pass out from the pressure I felt a hand close around my wrist, and Jordan pulled me out of the throng.

"Thanks," I said panting. "You saved my life."

"Don't mention it," she answered nonchalant. "So, anything else happen since we last talked?"

I replayed the two notes, and Bryce's weird look in the hall. After I had finished I pulled the notes out of my jeans pocket and gave them to her. She looked them over, a look of intense scrutiny and confusion crossing her features.

"Who's J?" She asked, looking up from the papers in her hand.

"I have no idea," I answered with a shrug.

"What do you mean you have no idea?? You're the one with the notes!! Who was it that gave them to you?"

"Seriously Jordy, I have no idea. The first one just appeared, and the second one I felt it but by the time I looked up J was gone."

"I don't believe it. It's too weird."

We stood there continuing to bicker, while everyone around us bustled around getting ready for rehearsal. When the bell rang for class to start we walked over to the cubbies, still arguing, to get our instruments. Jordan reached into her cubby just under mine and grabbed her flute, setting it down on the floor. Then cupped her hands and gave me a boost so I could grab my oboe out of one of the highest cubbies. Just as I stepped back down on the floor Abby came running over, and didn't stop until she had successfully rammed me into the wall.

"Hey guys!" She said giggling.

I rolled my eyes at Jordan who sighed and answered, "Hi Abby."

"I hope we play Theme of Paganini, don't you? Well, no I don't I hate the runs. I actually want to play Angel Song! Well, no not that one either I have a boring part. Stupid oboes have to get the spotlight when really it should be on the clarinets. I would love a solo like that, and I'd do really well on it too. I don't want to play Song for Lyndsay though, its way too slow and easy. Besides it's not even that pretty! I hate band! We never do any good songs or songs where I have good parts!--"

After a while I just stopped listening to her ramble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The sweltering hot gym was filled with the curses and condemning shrieks of the students, as they were forced to play the worst game in the world. Badminton. Safely hidden behind my sweatshirt and denim jeans, I sat out of the way of the flying birdies and swinging rackets. The teacher glared at me from his perch on top of the bleachers, but I didn't care. I really didn't feel like dying today.

All of a sudden a scream penetrated the air, silence filled the room. Everyone turned to look at my friend Kylie, who was sitting on the floor holding her head, and Jim, who was smiling and giggling. Jim had Down syndrome and even though we were all nice to him, sometimes he got violent. A streak of blue caught my eye. I turned to see my friend Jordan, in her bright blue shirt and white cotton shorts, running at me. Her dark blond hair in its usual ponytail whipped all around, her face lit up to the point that it almost glowed. I knew that look; she had something important to say.

"You see? Did you see that??" she cried halting in front of me, "he tried to kill her!"

I rolled my eyes, "no he didn't, he just accidentally hit her over the head with his racket."

"But didn't you see it? Don't tell me you didn't see it!"

"See what?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, and knelt down to whisper in my ear, "there was a knife in his racket!"

"A knife?" I asked incredulously.

"SHHH!!" she exclaimed, slapping her hand over my mouth, "not so loud! It came out of the racket, and just nearly missed her! You must have looked up just as he put it back away."

"Jordy, I highly doubt-"

"Hey guys," Kylie said walking up, "that really hurt."

"I'm sure," I answered sympathetically, "where did he hit you?"

"Right here," she said putting her hand on her head.

When she pulled it back it was covered in…. Blood.

Both of us let out screams, everyone rushed to see what was wrong.

"Come with me to the office," the teacher said seeing the problem, "we need to get you to the hospital."

I looked over at Jordan, who was also turning to look at me. Her eyes were gleaming, her smile wide. It was a look that said I Told You So.

"What'd I tell you!" she said gleefully as the rest of the class went back to their games, "I guess he didn't miss after all."

"Jordan, it was probably just that the racket had a piece of plastic hanging off of it. These school rackets are ancient."

"But he doesn't use a school racket remember! He brings his own that's 'specially designed for someone like him'."

Oh great, air quotes. Before I could think of a good argument, the teacher came back. The way he walked in- shoulders hunched, eyes wide and pulling at his hair- you would think that Kylie had been murdered.

"It's time to get dressed," he said in a quiet voice.

We all walked slowly into the locker rooms.

"I can't believe that Jim just did that," my friend Hannah said, running her hands through her sleek, dark brown hair.

"I can," Jordan muttered with a snort. I silenced her with a light slap on the arm.

But Hannah hadn't heard her, and just kept on talking, "I mean I know he has Down syndrome, but it seems like he should have a little more self-control, right?"

"Exactly," Jordan said in a cheery voice.

This time Hannah did hear her. She stared quizzically at Jordan, her brows pulled together crinkling her nose and eyes. Seeing her confusion Jordan just smiled sweetly and walked back out to the gym.

"What's the matter with Jordan?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing really," I replied rolling my eyes, "she's just suffering with I-have-to-be-right-itis."

I could tell she was still puzzled, but she let the subject drop. Grabbing my bag I walked over to glance at my reflection in the misty locker room mirror. Starring back at me was a girl with skin only a shade darker than snow. Her green eyes, surrounded by black eyeliner, sparkled in the bright florescent light. Her cheeks flushed from the heated gym, and white teeth unsurprisingly biting her lower lip. And of course, the characteristic flaming mass of red curls that sat untamable upon her head. I looked away a sigh escaping from my mouth, and walked out into the gym.

The class was separated into its usual groups. Except for one loner, Jim. Looking over towards him, my eyes locked with his. He was staring daggers in my direction. I tried to look away, but his hold was too strong. Finally he let me go a small smile hovering on his lips. Before I could break out of my terrified trance the bell rang, but not even its shrill ear-splitting tone could bring me back.

I stumbled to my next class in a daze.

"Wait a minute," Jordan said frowning, "how am I still wrong?"

We were now sitting in the back of our English classroom, away from the rest of the other students.

"Because I say you are," I answered exasperated.

"But… But… He gave you the _death glare_!"

"Oh he did not!" I denied unconvincingly.

"You know what I think."

"What?" I asked warily.

"You suck at lying."

I was about to object but the teacher walked in, making us sit in our seats. Today's lecture was on homonyms, a particularly easy topic that I already knew all about, so I began doodling in the margins of my empty note page. But when the random lines turned into a pair of glaring eyes, I stopped. The rest of class dragged on and on. I couldn't quit glancing at the horrifying doodle, and eventually I just threw my notebook back into my bag. This made my teacher glare at me, but it looked like a smile compared to the doodle so I didn't mind.

Finally, to my immense relief the bell rang. Now I could go to lunch! A little time with my friends Chad and Jacob would defiantly take my mind off things. But first I had to make it to the lunchroom.

"Hey Jess!" my friend Abby called, flailing her arms.

"Hey," I replied half-heartedly, still walking towards the cafeteria.

"Wait a second," she jerked my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed.

"I was just wondering if I could work with you on the grammar project in English."

This took me off guard, "oh, um, I'm kind of already working with Jordan."

"Oh," she replied all animation leaving her, "ok."

I sighed with relief as I watched her disappear into the crowded hallway. I felt bad, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Hopefully I could catch up with Jordan before she did. But for now I had some distracting that needed to be done, and the guys for the job to find.

Walking into the packed lunchroom, I threaded my way not so gracefully to my table. This was the only part I hated about lunch; I couldn't seem to walk two steps without bumping into someone or tripping over a bag. It was like a war zone with me the only cadet on my side. Finally, I made it to the table. Everyone else was already there, but the seat in between Chad and Jacob was open. I sighed another sigh of relief, I seemed to be doing that a lot today, even though it didn't surprise me. I always sat there. There was like this unspoken rule at our table that Jacob sat next to Kait his girlfriend, I sat next to him, Chad sat next to me, and my best friend Becky sat across from me. Other than that the rule allowed the rest of our friends to sit anywhere they wanted. It was kind of amazing that even though the rule was unspoken everyone followed it.

"Hey!" Chad greeted me cheerfully, his huge boyish grin on his face.

"Hi," I replied smiling despite my horrible morning.

Chad could do that to you, one of his smiles and you were suddenly happy. He was kind of like one of those big stars that last for billions of years and never dies out, even when the stars around it do.

"How are you?"

Another good thing about Chad, he was a guy you could rant to. I started explaining to him the horrifying morning I had had, making sure to leave out the discussion between me and Jordan in gym. It was a not so unspoken rule that we had to keep it a secret; or as Jordan puts it 'what's said in the locker room, stays in the locker room!' But even without that little detail I had a pretty bad story. Which at its end got me a comforting hug from Chad, and a joking jibe from Jacob telling us to get a room.

"What's for lunch?" I asked Becky ignoring Jacob.

"Nothing really just grilled cheese and some cupcakes," she replied passing me half her sandwich.

"Thanks Beck. How much in debt does that leave me?"

"Well, you took me out to dinner Saturday which cleared half of what you already had. So, I would say only a couple thousand."

"Oh, is that all," I said smirking.

I was the worst at remembering to bring lunch money, so when I did run out I shared Becky's lunch with her. She then kept track of how much food money I owed her; not that she actually made me pay. It was a tradition that had been going on since we'd met in kindergarten, and it didn't look like it was ever going to die.

"What are you going to do when collage rolls around, and you don't have Becky there to feed you anymore?" Chad asked.

We both stared at him incomprehensively. We'd always planned on going to the same collage. We'd even decided to fill out applications together so that we would be able to do all the same ones. We'd be accepted to the same collage, or we just wouldn't go. But before we could explain this to him the bell for third period rang. Becky and Jacob said their goodbyes and rushed off towards the library, while Chad and I made our way to the stairs.

Reaching the second floor I waved goodbye to him at the door to his class, and started off towards my favorite class of the day; Drama. But no sooner had I walked through Mrs. Polasek's door my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I hurried to take a seat in the back of the room and opened my phone under the table. It was from Chad.

wat r u doing this weekend?

I looked up cautiously, but the teacher wasn't here yet. So I decided now was as good a time as any to reply.

nothing that i kno of

Suddenly someone slapped the desk in front of me making me jump. But when I looked up no one was there, just a small sheet of paper lay innocently on the oak surface. I picked it up, and cautiously flipped it over.

I'm pretty sure you're busy this weekend. Tell Chad I'm very sorry.

Heat flooded my face as I whipped around to see who the culprit was. None of my classmates were close enough to even see my phone was out, much less to read what it said. I was about to ask the closest person, Becky's boyfriend Andrew, if he'd seen who had written me the note when my phone buzzed again.

u want to hang out then? my brothers out of town so the house will b empty and ill need some1 to talk to

The note had scared me. Bad. So I decided to go against what it said. I really wasn't doing anything this weekend, my parents were going out of town on business so I'd be just as alone and bored as him.

sure that sounds fun! c ya then

As I was putting my phone away Mrs. Polasek walked in, carrying a box of stage props in her arms. But I knew that not even acting would be able to hold my attention today.

Chapter 2

Mrs. Polasek ended up having some Shakespeare up her sleeve, which lifted my spirits greatly. I loved everything to do with the famous tone-less bard. She explained to us that she wanted us to really express ourselves today, so she had come up with a little activity that would do just that. We were to be split into partnerships and each group would get a part from Romeo and Juliet. We would then have all hour to rehearse that scene. Tomorrow we would all go to the auditorium and each group would present the scene they had been given.

"Think of it as a contest," she said when some of the class, the guys mostly, started groaning.

"Actually think of it like a game show! With all of you as the contestants and I as the judge. At the end of our little contest I will award the most creative group a…" She trailed off thinking of a prize that would satisfy everyone. "Ten homework passes for English. Yes that's it! I will award you the ability to slack off in my English class!"

That certainly perked everyone up!

"Now, partner time!" she said pulling out a piece of paper from her desk.

Silent looks of longing were exchanged around the room as friends realized they weren't to be together. But no one made any outward sign, they didn't want things any worse than was necessary. She began reading the list and for the most part people got who they wanted. I waited and waited but she never called my name, even when everyone else was called I had yet to be named. My ears grew warm as people turned to look at me curiously. Mrs. Polasek turned to me as well a warm smile on her face.

"Not to worry Jessica, I haven't forgotten you. You will be paired with our new student."

New student? A murmur rippled throughout the classroom, as people looked around for the so far invisible new kid. Then the door flew open and in walked the scariest person I had ever seen. He was dressed from head to toe in black; plain black tee, black jeans, and black converse. He wore a strange looking wristband around his arm that was neon green, and covered in sharp spikes that glittered in the light. His brown eyes seemed to bore into every single one of our soles as he glanced around the classroom. I was a little warmed to him though, due to the fact that on his head was bright red hair set in a casual disarray. I had never _ever_ before in my life met someone else with my color hair!

"Class," Mrs. Polasek said. "I'd like you all to meet Bryce Kiszel."

Mumbled greetings were said throughout the class. He waved his hand in a silent hello, and then unconsciously rubbed his back as if he was looking for something that wasn't there. It was really weird; I cast a look back at Andrew who just shrugged.

"Bryce, is there something you'd like to say to the class?" Mrs. Polasek prompted.

"Oh, um, hello. It is quite a pleasure to meet you all," he said in a flawless British accent.

That defiantly warmed me to him; I guess it wouldn't be all bad to have the new guy as a partner.

"Alright! Well why don't we sit you back here by your new partner. Bryce Kiszel, Jessica Bigelow. Jess, Bryce." She said, walking off and starting to pass out parts.

"Hello, Jessica," he said smiling. "Lovely name, oh and might I say you have the most intriguing color hair."

That made me laugh, "Thanks, yours is pretty nice too. So, have you ever acted before?"

"Never. Though I'm not really the shy type, so I am positive I'll catch on."

"Sure you will! It's really easy, and as long as you don't faint or something when you're in front of people you'll do great."

"Well, I've never fainted before. So, I guess I'm set!"

"Okay guys," Mrs. Polasek said coming to our table. "Do you think you can handle the balcony scene?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly. "Sounds like a lot of fun! Right partner?"

"Um, yes it sounds very interesting. I am sure we can handle it."

"Great! Alright, so here's the script. It's kind of a lot so you might want to get together after school. But don't get too overwhelmed, you're allowed to have the scripts on stage. Good luck!" And with that she moved on to the next group.

I picked up the packets she had laid on our desk and gave him his. We started to practice, and he was actually really good. He really got into his character, exploring the emotional depths of the literature and making sure to express not just the top emotion but the undertones as well. Our first run through was a little rough, due to the strange language, but the second was better and the third even better. We were just about to move onto a fourth run-through when the bell rang, its shrill nasally tone making me jump. I whipped my head around to stare at the clock, and sure enough it was noon.

"Wow," I said turning away from the clock. "That went by fast."

"Well, it is a very common conception that time does in fact fly when one is having fun," he replied.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Well, then I guess I'll see you around partner."

"Yes, of course. Goodbye Jessica."

I gathered my things and walked out into the crowded hallways. I stopped in front of the door to Chad's class, which hadn't been let out yet, so that we could walk to band together. Next thing I knew I felt a light touch to the pocket of my sweatshirt; I looked down to find a small piece of paper sticking out of it. I pulled it out and unfolded it, revealing it to be yet another note. It said:

You didn't listen to me Jessica. I gave you simple instructions to tell Chad you were busy this weekend. But no, you're going to make this more difficult than it needs to be. Well, oh well, we all make our mistakes in life. I'll see you this weekend. J

An unwelcome chill descended down my spine, lodging itself in the pit of my stomach like a huge block of ice. Why was this happening to me? Who was J? What was so important about this weekend? And why did he, whoever he was, have to keep scaring me? I could feel a full-scale panic attack bubbling to the surface, and I began to gasp. But before it could engulf me Chad walked out of his class. He kind of looked at me funny then looked up at something beside me. I looked in the direction of his gaze and found that Bryce was standing beside me. I wondered how long he had been standing there, I hadn't even noticed him. With his identity known he glanced down at my hand still gripping the note in my pocket, and walked away.

"Who was that?" Chad asked, his eyebrows crinkling together in confusion.

"That's Bryce, he's a new kid in my grade," I replied, following the blaze of Bryce's hair through the crowded hallways.

"Well, what's his problem?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, tearing my gaze away to stare up into Chad's face.

"The way he was looking at you just now. It was like he was reading your mind or something, he was so intent. I don't know, it was just weird."

I whipped my head back around, but by that time Bryce was out of sight.

"I think we should go, unless you want detention for being tardy," Chad said, gesturing down the hall in the opposite direction Bryce had gone.

I followed behind him, I didn't know if he had kept talking or not I was too immersed in my own thoughts. When we reached the band room I was attacked by several of my friends. Apparently, my partnership with Bryce had already started working its way through the school. Millions upon millions of questions were shot my way, it was like Bryce was a celeb and I was his close personal friend. They couldn't get to him, so I was the next best thing. Inside the ever-growing circle of people I felt like I was suffering. Just when I thought I would pass out from the pressure I felt a hand close around my wrist, and Jordan pulled me out of the throng.

"Thanks," I said panting. "You saved my life."

"Don't mention it," she answered nonchalant. "So, anything else happen since we last talked?"

I replayed the two notes, and Bryce's weird look in the hall. After I had finished I pulled the notes out of my jeans pocket and gave them to her. She looked them over, a look of intense scrutiny and confusion crossing her features.

"Who's J?" She asked, looking up from the papers in her hand.

"I have no idea," I answered with a shrug.

"What do you mean you have no idea?? You're the one with the notes!! Who was it that gave them to you?"

"Seriously Jordy, I have no idea. The first one just appeared, and the second one I felt it but by the time I looked up J was gone."

"I don't believe it. It's too weird."

We stood there continuing to bicker, while everyone around us bustled around getting ready for rehearsal. When the bell rang for class to start we walked over to the cubbies, still arguing, to get our instruments. Jordan reached into her cubby just under mine and grabbed her flute, setting it down on the floor. Then cupped her hands and gave me a boost so I could grab my oboe out of one of the highest cubbies. Just as I stepped back down on the floor Abby came running over, and didn't stop until she had successfully rammed me into the wall.

"Hey guys!" She said giggling.

I rolled my eyes at Jordan who sighed and answered, "Hi Abby."

"I hope we play Theme of Paganini, don't you? Well, no I don't I hate the runs. I actually want to play Angel Song! Well, no not that one either I have a boring part. Stupid oboes have to get the spotlight when really it should be on the clarinets. I would love a solo like that, and I'd do really well on it too. I don't want to play Song for Lyndsay though, its way too slow and easy. Besides it's not even that pretty! I hate band! We never do any good songs or songs where I have good parts!--"

After a while I just stopped listening to her ramble.


End file.
